Truth Revealed
by donivanb
Summary: One Shot! Percy let's go of his past and his anger and stops hiding his true self.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Percy Jackson series. I am merely doing this for fun.

Artemis POV

The party was raging at Camp Half-Blood and everyone appeared to be having a great time. Gaea and her forces were finally defeated and she wouldn't wake up for a very very long time now. It still amazes me that Perseus had such power within him to defeat Gaea single-handed. _**And she will see the Earth asleep forevermore.**_ That line of the prophecy seemed clear but yet a man defeated her. Oh well.

Leo was gesturing wildly to Calypso, excitement evident in his eyes about his plans to make a fleet of Argo ships for Olympus. She was hanging on to his every word, just basking in her freedom and being with the love of her life.

Annabeth was curled up resting her head on the legs of Hephaestus camper. I think all of us on Olympus were surprised to learn that she wasn't with Perseus anymore. Supposedly she was too dedicated to her work as the Architect of Olympus and fell in love with a demigod of Hephaestus who was assisting her with the construction. At least she broke it off with him before anything happened. Since then she's ignored Perseus almost completely outside of camp duties.

Thalia was chatting her brother Jason about training together to improve their powers. I am honestly glad she has a sibling relationship with Jason, regardless of his gender. Piper was snoring quietly on his arm. Heh someone can't handle alcoholic ambrosia too well apparently.

The rest of my hunters were scattered around the campsite, mostly enjoying themselves but still guarded around the male population to an extent.

Come to think of it, where was Perseus? Nobody seemed all too concerned about him lately. My hunters have reported that many people fear him and his power after his defeat of Gaea and many of her more powerful minions; and yet, Percy would just smile and leave the vicinity if he was making others uncomfortable. He apparently stayed alone most of the time lately, such a sad fate to befall our Hero.

I let my senses radiate outwards from the camp to see if I can't locate our wayward demigod and located him near the sea. I walked into the forest and flashed to where I sense his location and stayed hidden near the treeline.

He was sitting with his head on his knees on a rocky cliff, looking out over the ocean as it was illuminated by the moon. He wiped tears from his eyes and appeared to be feeling angry, judging by the fluctuations in his aura. I smiled sadly at the scene and was about to speak when I heard him start to sing and yet the voice that I heard was shocking in that it sounded female.

 _ **The water glows blue in the sea tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not a ripple to be seen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A kingdom of isolation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it looks like I'm the king**_

His voice had a distinct sneer at the word king, but he continued on without breaking stride.

 __ _ **And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Be the good boy you always have to be**_

 _ **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Well, now they know**_

The water erupted from the sea in a cacophony of wonder, swirling around Perseus and caressing him with familiarity. His bright sea-green eyes glowed as he stood up, his aura pulsing with a combination of mild rage and extreme happiness. His black hair grew and extended down past his bottom and waved wildly in the storm that was brewing. His waist tightened while his hips grew and his skin glowed lightly under the moonlight.

Perseus turned while dancing wildly and I could see her obviously feminine body. She was.. perfect to put it bluntly. Her chest was not overly large, but well proportioned to her body. She was very lithe, like an athlete or runner. And her eyes… her eyes glowed so brilliantly with happiness that I couldn't help but tear up myself.

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let it go, let it go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Turn away and slam the door**_

 _ **I don't care**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What they're going to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let the storm rage on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The water never bothered me anyway**_

 _ **It's funny how some distance**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Makes everything seem small**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the fears that once controlled me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can't get to me at all**_

 _ **It's time to see what I can do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To test the limits and break through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm free**_

A small yet beautiful symphony of water was dancing around Perseus as he.. she glided across the air currents. The water enveloped her body, concealing her from sight very briefly before it exploded outwards. Perseus' former clothes were gone and she was clad in a beautiful silver gown. Her formerly black hair turned white and braided down her back.

I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. My mouth did NOT stand open in amazement.

 _Yes it did._

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am one with the storm and sea**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let it go, let it go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'll never see me cry**_ _ ****_

 _ **Here I stand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And here I'll stay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let the storm rage on**_ _ ****_

 _ **My power flurries through the air into the ground**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm never going back, the past is in the past**_

A massive cascaded down from Perseus' in the air to the cliff and then froze solid at his touch. She glided down the slide with practiced ease before letting it evaporate into the air. _ ****_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let it go, let it go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That perfect boy is gone**_ _ ****_

 _ **Here I stand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In the light of day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let the storm rage on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The water never bothered me anyway**_

The water stilled as she resumed her former seat on the cliff, staring off at the moon with a smile on her face.

Shaking my head I walked over at sat down next to Perseus who didn't jump at my presence.

"So now you know…" She smiled at me before staring back at the moon. "I've always loved it here. So close to the sea but the moon just makes it so much better, bathing everything in such purity and beauty."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. "I know what you mean. True my powers are greater under the moonlight but it brings me such peace. But Perseus.. what… how?"

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I've never been.. comfortable in my body. Even when I was a child I used to dress up in my mother's clothes. She never discouraged me, letting me figure things out on my own. Then she married Gabe to hide my demigod scent and that quickly stopped."

As she was talking, her body was rippling like a pool disturbed until Perseus was looking like his "normal" self and his normal clothes. "They already fear my power, so I've held back even in combat. Water lets me do anything, include change me to my ideal appearance but it's only temporary and can be painful to hold."

"Did you know when I once prayed to you to take me away to the Hunt? I believed in you and your ideals so much and wanted to get away from it all. My mother never knew all that Gabe did to me." He shudders and cracks his neck briefly before letting it go.

Surprising us both I hug him close and let him cry into my shoulder. It's a few minutes before he speaks again. "You've always been right. Men are horrible pigs with very VERY few exceptions. I've always felt like I wasn't in the right body. I just gave up caring what anyone thinks but it's an impossible dream, even I can only hold my.. transformation for so long."

He moved to get up before I held onto his hand and smiled at him before leaning over and whispering in his ear. His eyes widened as he looked at me for confirmation of what I just said. I nodded and he smiled, the sea spraying briefly into the air as the moonlight created an ethereal looking night rainbow of silver and gold.

He kneeled before me and looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke..

 _ **I Anastasia Jackson pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt.**_

I accepted the oath and he glowed a brilliant silver before his true form emerged for the final time. I hugged my new hunter tightly as her true self was finally revealed for good.

She smiled at me brilliantly, the moonlight shining in her eyes.

"Thank you mi'lady."


End file.
